Zekkus Black (Timeline B)
Zekkus Black, brother of Arkus Black. He lived for about 800 years, and was a Sith Lord in the Post-KOTOR era (Alternate timeline A). He was in the second generation of the Black sith lords, along with his brother. Background Zekkus was born through the will of the Force. His father, Darth Acheron, trained both of the boys in the ways of the dark side from a young age. When they were both young, Arkus surpassed Zekkus in force skill and saber skill. Acheron was hard on the boys, moreso Zekkus-Acheron was considered by most purely insane, and he intended on continuing his legacy. Eventually, Zekkus tapped into his power and as the two brothers grew, they became equals. Zekkus' trademark attack was a huge force storm, that he would unleash on his enemies, destroying most. He and his brother were quite close, and he was stricken with grief when Arkus met his end. Zekkus was succeeded by an entire legacy of Sith Lords in the Black family. He is currently on The Council of Souls, alongside his brother, father, son, and great-great-grandson. The council are considered to be the most skilled of all Black lords. His soul was presumably lost when Mygeeto was bombed, along with many other Black sith lords, but, as with the rest of his family, the Ravager carries some of his essence - Not enough to be revived, but to be part of a collective. Due to this, it is unknown what the future holds. Involvement Zekkus was a main villain, along with his brother, and dominated the first half of the story with his empire. He considered the actual Sith faction "foolish". He called his own faction the "True Sith", and would lash out at most any faction that got in his way. Zekkus was a headstrong and aggresive man, and relied on his brother for tactical support. When Bastila, who had been turned to the dark side by Arkus, turned against her master, she became quite powerful and began to rival the True Sith, Zekkus and Arkus went hard to work. One fateful day, when Arkus set out on his capital ship, the bridge was destroyed by Ballista-Bastila's new persona. Arkus was killed instantly, leaving nothing to be revived. Zekkus, stricken with grief and anger, began an all-out war. In the end, Zekkus and Ballista faced off above The Maw, in a battle that would go down in history. Zekkus' ship, the Ravager, was heavily damaged, and he took many losses, but he finally defeated Ballista for the time being. Meanwhile, the spirit keeping Zekkus alive-his father's-began to die out from the stress of the wars. He had created a son-Vindax-as well, before this happened-and while he died, he set out to defeat the Soulforged, Raistlin. Zekkus finally met his end during this battle, when Raistlin took the form of ash. The Ravager, in orbit above, was brought down by Zekkus to destroy the all-powerful being once and for all. Just as this happened, Raistlin intended to suffocate the sith lord to death. Zekkus created a maelstrom of force energy, and the massive capital ship smashed down upon them both. To this day, the Ravager carries the scars of that battle, ash dripping from it like blood. Zekkus and the rest of the Black generations put a fraction of their energies into the Ravager. In the Fourth Sith War, Acheron brought himself back to life with the help of Wirlokk and a possessed Koron Black. The Ravager came back under his control in Shade, and thus he went about reestablishing the Sith as a galactic power, this time calling his faction the Shade Imperium. Quotes Quotes to come in the future. See also Eras Acheron Category:Characters Category:Timeline B Category:Out-of-date Article